1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a methodology of generating ozone, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for efficient surface generation of high concentration ozone and liquid ozone.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prior to the embodiments of the present disclosure, generation of ozone (O3) with high concentration (e.g., on the order of greater than twenty-five percent (25%)) and high rate of pure O3 generation have not been possible. A majority of the known state-of-the-art O3 generation is accomplished through corona discharge, which has a yield on the order of around ten to fifteen percent (10-15%) maximum and at a low generation rate. Usage of O3 has typically been limited to a low concentration (e.g., less than fifteen percent ( less than 15%) and the generating of O3 constrained to being generated at the point-of-use.
Another method of ozone generation is UV ozone generation, which has an even lower concentration yield as compared to electric discharge ozone generation. A third and less popular method is electrolytic ozone generation. With electrolytic ozone generation, aqueous solutions of sulfuric or perchloric acid are electrolyzed with extremely high anodic current densities. In the later instance, oxygen (O2) and, in the case of sulfuric acid solutions, peroxydisulfuric acid, H2S2O8, are by-products.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus for the generation of high concentration O3 at the point-of-use (or at other than the point-of-use), and at a substantially limitless scalable production rate and volume are desired.
According to one embodiment, an apparatus for generating ozone (O3) includes a chamber and a plasma source. The plasma source couples to the chamber and produces oxygen plasma from a supply of oxygen. The plasma includes at least a mixture of O and O2 species. Lastly, a quencher is disposed within the chamber proximate an output of the plasma source for facilitating ozone generation from the mixture of O and O2 species.
A technical advantage provided by the embodiments of the present disclosure is the generation of high concentration O3 at the point-of-use or location other than the point-of-use. In addition, the present embodiments provide the ability for achieving a substantially limitless scalable production rate and volume of high concentration O3.